A Little Competition
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Lucy makes a wager if she can beat Gray and Natsu in a drinking competition they'll never fight again! What happens when the two craziest teens in Fairy Tail get drunk? Realization? Embarrassment? A bit of romance? Who knows with this bunch?


**Hey there people of the modern world. Are you enjoying your various internet activities? My name is SuicidalSmilie and this is my one-shot _A little Competition _in this fic various activities and drunken festivities will occur. All T rated of course. This fic is about a drinking competition between Lucy, Gray and Natsu, the bet being if Lucy wins the two boys cannot wrestle for a whole month! If this sounds appealing to you please carry on. Other wise, well you know. Oh btw, this has some boob grabbing, don't read if offended easily. BUT, it's not a lemon so don't break a sweat. Some nice NaLu content too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did you can bet any money Gray would be naked much more often. **

Lucy's fingers thrummed on the bar, chin cupped in her left hand as she bit her lip in subdued irritation.

From behind the bar Mirajane giggled snidely behind a dish rag, finding the blonde's apparent annoyance slightly amusing.

Placing the tankard she was drying on the bar Mira leaned towards the blonde.

"Something bothering you Lucy?" Mira asked, a mischievous twinkle apparent in her blue eyes.

Lucy's eyes shifted up to the silver haired beauty, the aggravation in them slowly evaporating.

Sighing inwardly Lucy deflated, head resting on the counter.

"How come they're so _annoying?_" Lucy moaned, voice muffled.

Mira chuckled, picking up another glass and scrubbing away grime.

"Who are you referring Lucy?" Mira asked, although she was sure she already knew.

"Natsu and Gray of course!" Lucy wailed, burying her face in her arms even more so.

Mira peered over top of Lucy's golden crown to see the ice mage and the infamous dragonslayer battling it out on top of the tables. The other guild members casting them the occasional death glare then carrying on with their other activities.

"You'd think by now you would be used to it." Mira murmured, looking down at the very defeated looking blonde.

Lucy groaned, lifting her head to glare over her shoulder at the annoying mages who had just smashed another table.

"I can't even hear myself think how could I possibly write the next chapter of my story!" Lucy squawked, throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

Mira smiled gently at the troubled teen, a idea bubbling in her brain.

"I know!" Mira exclaimed, clapping her hands together with realization.

Lucy sighed, looking peeking through her fingers at the vibrant model.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked, unsure if she even wanted to know the other girls response.

"Challenge them!" Mira declared, raising a lone finger in obvious victory.

Lucy blinked, unsure if the takeover mage was joking or having an epilepsy.

Probably epilepsy.

When Lucy didn't reply the mage elaborated, her arms flailing in excitement.

"Beat them at their own game! Make them an offer they can't refuse then crush them with your strength!" Mira pumped her fist in a frenzy.

Lucy's jaw dropped, brain functions lacking. Who did Mira think she was! No way was she going to fight those two human monsters! Not unless she wanted every bone in her body broken!

"MIRA ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lucy screeched, eyes wide.

The whole guild stilled.

Lucy blushed in feverish embarrassment as she felt the eyes of the entire guild transfixed on her back.

Suddenly a very familiar voice perked up.

"Mira's what's up with Lucy?" The painfully familiar voice of Natsu asked, making his way over to the bar.

A wolfish grin spread across Mira's face, and at that moment Lucy felt like turning into a puddle and melting through the floor boards.

"Yeah, she seems rather worked up about something." Lucy cringed at the voice of none other than Gray Fullbuster, who had also jumped down from atop the tables and was walking towards where Lucy sat at the bar.

"Me and Lucy were just discussing something she was about to ask you two." Mira said, waving the two boys closer.

Lucy sunk further into the bar stool, wishing she could vanish from the face of the earth, whatever Mira was about to do it wasn't going to be good.

Gray arrived at the bar, leaning onto his elbow he peeked at Lucy then Mira, confusion in his eyes.

"Well, what do you want?" Gray asked Lucy.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond a very definite 'absolutely nothing' but Mira cut her off.

"She wants to challenge you and Natsu to a drinking competition."

Gray deadpanned, his face blank, everyone in the guild once again diverted their attention to the situation at the bar.

Natsu who was standing behind Lucy froze, onyx eyes wide and expressionless.

Silence.

The suddenly the boisterous laughter of a drunken Cana filled the room, everyone turned to face the brunette, who was clutching onto her barrel of alcohol like a life line.

Her eyes were squeezed shut in immense laughter, her head tossed back as laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

A viscous streak of pride shot through Lucy causing her to jump out of her seat, eyes flashing, fists clenched.

"Lucy challenged Natsu and Gray to a drinking challenge!" Cana chortled, still in hysterics.

"Just look at her, you can already tell she's nothing but a light weight! She doesn't have a chance in hell against those two."

Everyone turned to face Lucy again who was fuming, Natsu backed away as her aura began to suffocate him, lip curling in terror.

"You wanna bet?" Lucy snarled, her knuckles turning white.

Gray cringed away, cowering as Lucy's overpowering presence raged about him.

"Oh my." Mira whispered behind her hand, surprised at this transaction.

Cana burped, eyebrow cocked in curiosity at Lucy's sudden outburst.

"What's the point, you'd lose by default." Cana snorted, having fun egging on the blonde.

Lucy's lip twitched in irritation.

The other guild members stopped breathing, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Gray and Natsu waited with anticipation as Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, weighing the odds.

Swallowing thickly Lucy gave herself a reassuring nod.

She could do this.

"What's the wager?" Lucy asked, straightening her back, chin lifted high in pride.

Gray and Natsu almost simultaneously swallowed their own tongues. Gaping like fish, words unable to form.

Cana's eyes twinkled mischievously, clearing her throat she spoke.

"_When _Natsu and Gray win you have to walk into the guild completely naked for a whole day."

All the male members in the guild instantly got nose bleeds at the thought, murmuring excitedly.

Lucy gulped, she hadn't anticipated something that steep.

Heat rising to her face Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about what she wanted carefully.

"Fine." Lucy said, voice firm.

The guild broke into a round of loud cat calls, Lucy huffed at the maturity.

Gray and Natsu exchanged glances, eyes flickering back to Lucy, antsy.

"_But." _Lucy turned around, determination clear in her brown eyes. She turned to face the dragonslayer and ice mage.

"In return Gray and Natsu aren't allowed to fight _ever _again."

Natsu jaw dropped, his favourite past time seemingly disappearing in front of his eyes.

Cana coughed, taking a minute to momentarily think what the guild would be like if those two idiots never fought.

She'd be able to drink in peace.

Cana smirked, silently hoping now that Lucy would win.

"Deal." She said with an authoritative nod.

The guild broke into a bunch of raucous cheering, clinking glasses and friendly hugs of excitement.

Lucy grinned slyly, she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought, she could knock back a few drinks now and then.

"Mira, get the glasses!" Lucy shouted over the noise.

Mira shuffled away to prepare for the upcoming festivities.

"WAIT!" Gray shrieked, raising his hands in a halting motion, eyes wild.

"What happens if me and Natsu don't want to participate in this! Nobody even asked us!"

"Yeah! I don't particularity like the idea of giving up beating up Gray! In fact I rather enjoy beating his ass daily!" Natsu seconded, flapping his arms in frustration.

Gray shot Natsu a dirty look, but he didn't say anything.

Cana snorted, chugging back another tankard of the strongest whiskey.

"As if I care. You're doing it flame thrower."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Natsu roared, his hair flaming.

Just as things were about to get out of hand Erza smacked Natsu swiftly to the back of the head causing him to face plant into the floor.

"Mmph!" Natsu mumbled, from his position of the floor.

Gray whipped around to face the requip mage, shuddering slightly.

"E-Erza, y-you don't approve of this f-foolishness do you?" Gray stammered nervously.

"Actually, I think it will be rather interesting to see if Lucy can drink. You two are participating." Erza glowered over the two, intimidation getting the worse of Gray.

"Y-yes ma'am." Gray saluted, apprehensively.

"Come on Natsu we have a competition to win." Gray said, fake cheerfulness coating his voice. Grabbing Natsu's collar he dragged the dragonslayer to the bar where Lucy waited.

Plunking down next to the awaiting blonde Gray grabbed his shot glass, as did Natsu.

The acidic smell of alcohol already filling his nose.

Lucy winked at the two and rose her glass in a toast.

"To the strongest stomach."

And with that the three chocked back their first (of many) shots.

This was going to be a hell of a night.

_~What seems like a 1000 shots later~ With Lucy~_

The world seemed to be tilted at a 70 degree angle. Her head seemed to have a pulse of it's own and the off beat rhythm was making her nauseous. Lucy ran a hand through her mess of hair, her eyes wanting to close desperately, like weights sat on top of them. Her hand was wrapped around her shot glass, filled to the brim again, curtsey of Mirajane.

All the muscles in her body seemed to want to do different things, and at this point in time picking up the glass seemed impossibly hard.

If Lucy could see more than five feet in front of her she would have noticed all the other guild members left long ago. Lucy was sure it was well past midnight, but she couldn't read the clock so she couldn't tell.

From beside her the unceremonious groan of Gray echoed painfully in her ears. He was having an even harder time then herself. Lucy was at least half sitting up whilst Gray's face had been planted in the bar for over an hour.

Lucy smiled to herself, she still felt as though she could win this.

"Lusshyy, how musssh longer do you think yoou can taaake?" Natsu slurred, from his spot on the opposite side of Lucy.

Lucy's head vibrated, she couldn't even imagine her blood alcohol levels.

"I caan do this forrevveer." Lucy smiled lazily back at the dragonslayer, raising the shot glass to her lips and chugging back the contents.

Mira giggled tiredly from behind the bar, stiflingly a yawn, and tallying another point for Lucy.

"That's 167 for Lucy, she's beating you by four shots Natsu." Mira said.

Gray moaned again, this time his shot glass slipping out of his hand.

"Well, I guess Gray's out." Mira yawned, crossing a big X over his name on the chart.

"Boxer boy was doonee from the staaart." Natsu muttered, raising his own glass to his lips and swallowing the liquid. Wincing as the chemicals burned his throat painfully.

"Who knew Lucy could drink so much." Mira replied, topping off Lucy's drink again.

Lucy grinned lopsidedly, sipping the drink cautiously, she needed to secure her win.

Gray's body slumped, his slender body almost sliding out of the bar stool.

Lucy blinked whilst staring down at the defeated ice mage, pity swelling in her stomach.

Lucy reached across to where Gray was about to fall out of his stool and plopped his head in her lap, his body now lounging in a laying position.

Gray muttered something incoherent and snuggled his nose into Lucy's belly.

Her already blushed face seemed to burn like a fire, she turned her attention back to the competition.

Natsu downed another glass.

"How pathetic." Natsu snickered, eyes glancing at Gray over his glass.

"Like you're the one to talk." Lucy pointed drunkenly at the fire mage.

"You sleep in my lap _all _the time when we're on any form of transportation."

Natsu stuck his tongue out, the words for a clever response not coming to him.

Behind the counter Mira clapped her hands together excitedly, her everlasting scheme 'Get Natsu with Lucy' commencing.

"You let him sleep in your lap?" Mira squealed, leaning over the counter.

Lucy smacked her free hand to her forehead, why had she said that?

"Only because it helps with his nausea." Lucy tried to explain but Mira wasn't taking no for an answer.

"How sweet!" Mira cooed, eyes dancing. "I knew you totally like him!"

Natsu, who was seemingly not paying any attention to their conversation spoke up.

"Lucy totally likes who?" He asked, glass inches from his lips.

Mira opened her mouth to speak but Lucy cut her off.

"George, the guy I totally like his name is George." Lucy stated.

Mira sweat dropped, George was a terrible name for a 'fake' crush.

"George? Who's he? Is he a mage?" Natsu asked excitedly, the mirth in his eyes for an upcoming fight growing.

"No. He's a salesman." Lucy replied.

Natsu sulked, grabbing a straw off the counter and sipping his fire whiskey disappointingly.

"Is that so? What's he sell?" Mira asked coyly. Wondering where Lucy was going to spin this lie from.

Lucy brain blanked, struggling to find a plausible answer.

"Poodles." Lucy responded.

Mira blinked, Lucy drunken lies were more than slightly amusing.

"He sells poodles?" Mira asked, disbelief obvious.

"Like those fluffy dogs that look like they're made out of cotton candy?" Natsu asked, chewing on his straw.

Lucy crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, he likes animals. He also volunteers at the animal shelter on the weekends. Ya know walking dogs and stuff." Lucy muttered.

"Mhmm." Mira nodded, rolling her eyes at Lucy's terrible lies.

"Can we meet him sometime?" Natsu asked happily.

Lucy blinked, taken aback, her lies seemed to be unfolding in front of her.

"W-why?" Lucy asked, swigging back another shot to cover the blush that was tinting her cheeks.

"Because I've always wanted a poodle, duh." Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy sighed, her vision blurring, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Right then Mira yawned loudly, stretching like a cat after a long cat nap, visible bags under her eyes.

"I'm so tired." Mira stated, hoping that Lucy would grant her the permission to go home, she was really tired of pouring drinks.

Lucy blinked, unsure what to say momentarily.

"Want a sip? It might help." Lucy held out her shot glass, the thick smell of whiskey burning Mira's nose, she cringed.

"No thanks." She huffed, slightly annoyed at Lucy's denseness, well, she _was _drunk.

Lucy sniffed her drink, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself." The blonde muttered, chugging back another shot.

Mira rolled her eyes and tallied another point for Lucy, that's 169 now.

"Naaatsssu." Mira whined, the sleep deprivation ruining her usual cheerfulness.

"Can you just give up and let Lucy win, I wanna go home." Mira begged, hands clasped together.

Natsu shook his head, smacking back another shot.

"No way! I wouldn't be able to beat Gray again if I lost." Natsu protested, furiously trying to fight the pounding of his head as he tried to down another shot.

"That's a lie. You just wanna see her naked." A voice came from Lucy's crotch. (Don't be perverts people, you remember where Gray's head was, be logical)

Lucy squealed and jumped in fright, spilling her full shot glass all over her navy blue blouse in surprise.

"EEP!" Lucy screeched, arms flailing in surprise as Gray removed his face from her girth with a lazy smile on his face.

Mira gobbled like a turkey, words not forming, her porcelain cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

A flame of embarrassment sparked in Lucy's cheeks, tongue flapping like a flag.

"Y-you W-WHAT?" Lucy shrieked, voice shrill, eyes wide as saucers.

Gray chuckled, rubbing the sleep out of his stormy eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me."

Lucy flushed a deep scarlet, Natsu obliviously blowing bubbles in his cup with his straw.

"I-I heard you but . . . WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy demanded, flapping her arms at Gray in a flustered frenzy of attack.

Gray chuckled, gently brushing off Lucy's smacks with a singular protective arm.

"Gray!" Mira spluttered, after moments of her shock educed silence.

"Do you like _Lucy!_?" Mira's eyes glimmered with mirth.

Lucy spun on her bar stool, brain malfunctioning.

Mira's Satan Soul was her true form, their was no doubt.

"M-Mira-" Lucy began before Gray cut her off with a silencing hand.

"No, Lucy's just a good friend, but every hot blooded male like a good pair of tits when he can get em, am I right Natsu?" Gray chortled, reaching across a _very _mortified Lucy to punch the occupied Natsu lightly in the arm.

Lucy felt like she was already naked. She wasn't even aware Gray liked things like breasts, if he did he did a damn good job of hiding the fact. Lucy saw a million flash back pictures of potential 'booby shots' that she had shared with Gray.

Oh, god, she was going to be sick!

After Gray's friendly punch Natsu looked up from his glass blinking blankly.

"Wait, what are 'tits'?" Natsu deadpanned.

Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her, at least Natsu was dense. He was like a beacon of 'safe' shining with the bright light of a very certain virginity.

Gray blanched, he always knew Natsu was dumb but _this _dumb was like living under a rock worthy.

"Ya know, like jugulars, breasts, boobs, 'the twins', the love muffins, the good ol' angel cakes." Gray elaborated, making his hands cup his invisible breasts, desperately trying to get the point across.

Natsu just started at the ice mage.

Lucy twitched, unsure what to do, brain not functioning at a proper rate.

Mirajane had fainted from the provocative subject and was now lying in a mangled pile on the other side of the bar.

"Natsu! You truly are denser than a rock! My Grandma is more knowledgeable about _this_ kind of things and she's DEAD!" Gray screamed, throwing his hands up in deflation.

Natsu cocked his head, confusion written all over his face, his pink brows furrowed.

"What kind of thing?" Natsu asked.

Gray promptly smacked his head repeatedly into the counter top, giving up completely.

"Aww come on Gray, teeeell mee." Natsu whined, due to his compulsive nature he didn't like being out of the loop.

"No," Gray barked, he decided the idiot didn't even need to know.

"Graaay! Pleeeeassse." Natsu's drunken stupor was causing him to whine like a toddler who didn't get the toy they wanted.

Who knew Natsu would be a whiny drunk.

Gray flashed the pinkette a viscous glare, snarling, Natsu puckered his lower lip.

Gray sighed, who could it hurt truly if the dense dragonslayer knew what breasts were?

Sitting up Gray stretched slightly, as if preparing for something, Natsu waited with baited breath.

"Are you paying attention Natsu?" Gray asked, taking his role as 'teacher' seriously.

Natsu nodded like a eager puppy.

Cautiously Gray's eyes flickered to Lucy who was still revisiting _every _moment Gray had a good look at her cleavage. Their were a lot.

'_Lucy?' _Natsu mouthed, still confused.

Gray nodded, holding a lone finger to his lips silencing the dragonslayer. His palms began to sweat with anticipation and nervousness. Biting his lip slightly Gray took a deep breath, extended his hands and clenched on to the two knockers which sat _so invitingly_ on Lucy's chest.

For a second it was as if the world stopped, Gray felt Lucy's boobs squish under his grasp, then the world seemed to pause, at least he hoped it would because before he knew it he was reeling backwards his nose a firework of blood.

He bashed his head on the edge of the bar counter, then fell to the ground, banging his head another numerous amount of times, whilst still clutching his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lucy bellowed, her eyes flashing red, and for a moment Gray was sure she became a demon.

A demon ten million times scarier then Mirajane could ever manage.

Gray opened his mouth to speak, the blood from his nose pouring into his mouth, the taste of iron filling his mouth.

Lucy grabbed him by the ear (since his shirt wasn't there) pulling him inches away from her face, huffing like a angered bull.

"Explain yourself _now _Fullbuster." Lucy spat, lips curling menacingly.

Gray's mouth dried instantly.

Lucy was scarier than Erza even _when _he accidentally sat on her strawberry cheesecake.

He wasn't going to live to see tomorrow.

"I-er-well, what I mean is, you see. . ." Gray stammered, his ear beginning to ache painfully.

"Yes?" Lucy snarled, shaking him with impatience.

"I was trying to teach Natsu what boobs are!" Gray blurted out, closing his eyes abruptly in fear of having them gouged out.

No response.

Gray tentatively dared to open one eye, just for a peek what he saw astonished him.

Lucy had the blankest look on her face, a look so blank you would think she'd never had a thought her whole life. Her brown eyes wide and unblinking, lips set in a straight line.

"Err, Lucy?" Gray whispered, scared if he interrupted her from this state she'd eat him for breakfast.

Lucy still didn't react, both Natsu and Gray were staring at her with curiosity.

"Lucceee?" Natsu prodded her lightly in the arm, trying to get her attention.

Lucy's vision swirled, the two faces that crowded her distorted and blurry, like she was seeing them through a heavy fog.

Lucy's eyes lolled into the back of her head and her body collapsed.

"Lucy?" Natsu yelped, catching the blonde before she could fall to the floor.

Her body was limp and cold in his arms.

"Look what you did Sir icy pants! You traumatized her into fainting!" Natsu spat, still holding onto Lucy awkwardly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FLAME NUGGET? All I did was grope her! It's not like I forced her to kiss me or reach my hand up her shirt." Gray huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

Natsu merely growled at Gray's insult.

"I'm sure she would have died from terror if you kissed her, I mean, who'd want to continuing living if they had Gray DNA in their blood?" Natsu shuddered, imagining Lucy with even the _faintest _bit of Gray mixed in her blood.

It might mess with her delicious smell. And that was just unthinkable.

"Are you trying to say something?" Gray snarled, face looming close to Natsu's, stormy eyes flashing dangerously.

Natsu rolled his eyes, clearly _not _intimidated by Gray's threats.

"Damn straight stripper, I'm saying you're _groooosss._" Natsu drawled teasingly.

Gray's eyes narrowed, he raised his fist, readying himself to slam a good one in Natsu's _annoying _face.

But before Gray could even touch the dragonslayer Natsu raised the unconscious blonde in a form of defence. Smiling smugly over top her golden crown.

"You wouldn't hit _poor, innocent _Lucy would you?" Natsu stuck out his lower lip, babying Gray.

Gray hissed, but lowered his fist.

The last thing he wanted was Lucy mad at him for waking up with a black eye.

Chuckling Natsu shifted the girl in his arms, stiflingly a small moan of discomfort.

Frowning slightly Natsu looked at the problem at hand.

"We should get Luce home ice brain." Natsu said, eyes still stuck on Lucy's peaceful face.

Gray looked over at the blonde who was collapsed carelessly in Natsu's arms, ignoring his insult he nodded, his head now beginning to throb painfully.

"Yeah. But first let me grab two things." Gray murmured.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in accusation but didn't ask Gray headed into the kitchen for a large ice pack.

When the raven haired teen returned he had a rather bitter look on his face. Then he grabbed Lucy's large pink purse, rummaging through it, until he pulled out a small, white cylinder looking object.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Don't ask." Gray muttered moodily unwrapping the object.

Then unceremoniously and abruptly he shoved it up his nose still bleeding nose.

Natsu stared blankly, the dark haired teen looked _absolutely _ridiculous.

Natsu opened his mouth to laugh but before he could Gray slapped a hand roughly over his mouth.

"You say a word about this to anybody flaming balls and I'll make sure you don't live to see another day." Gray whispered menacingly.

Natsu's onyx eyes narrowed, not really liking how close Gray was to him but he nodded roughly.

Gray released his grip on Natsu's mouth, groaning and clutching the ice pack to his head.

"Let's not wait all night shall we, get a move on." Gray said snidely. His pounding heading making him crabby.

Grunting Natsu hefted Lucy over his shoulder, shifting her into a piggyback position, her breath hot against his neck.

Smiling slightly Natsu shifted the blonde once more, her nose pressed into the nape of his neck comfortably.

Smirking to himself, the two boys left the dark guild, leaving poor Mira (who was still unconscious) sprawled on the floor.

_~On the walk~_

Natsu's been drunk before but never _this _drunk. Every footstep seemed to vibrate through his body painfully, causing his head to throb even more so. It seemed like every step was slow and endless, like the whole world was set in slow mo. Mangolia was dead, the street lights stretching lazily across the cobblestone streets, the water in the canals twinkling with zest. Every window was dark, leaving them with a slightly haunted feeling, the stars hung proudly in the sky, sparkling with their own hidden secrets.

Gray trudged beside the dragonslayer, his eyes downcast, in no doubt due to the massive headache he was also experiencing. Tampon shoved in his nose, one hand holding a now partially melted ice pack to his head, Lucy's pink purse slung across his bare chest. They looked like bunch of drunk misfits.

Sighing, Natsu shrugged Lucy closer into his back, readjusting his grip on her smooth thighs.

Although she _should _smell like all the alcohol she had just consumed Lucy still held the delicious scent of cherry blossoms.

Natsu inhaled guiltily, Lucy's smell was one of the reasons he liked to sleep in her bed so often. Not that he'd ever admit that to her, it probably sounded corny and stupid.

A flash of heat spread it's way across Natsu's cheeks.

He couldn't even imagine telling her that, she'd probably laugh at him.

Natsu puzzled, would she laugh at him?

Lately things had been a _different, _like when he slept over at her house a couple days ago and decided the couch was uncomfortable and crawled in with her she seemed usually _flustered. _They slept together all the time, and all that ever happened was a good punch to the face.

Or when he asked Lisanna on a mission instead of her, she avoided him for three days afterwards, declaring she had 'appointments'.

Was that her just dealing with her jealousy? Was it possible Lucy could be jealous of Lisanna?

Natsu peeked over his shoulder at the still unconscious blonde, her face sincere and honest.

Naah, it wasn't possible. Lucy wouldn't be jealous of Lisanna. I mean she herself had suggested they go on a date once, which Natsu turned down straight away, he didn't want to date _any _of his nakama.

Or did he?

Suddenly Natsu was washed with a wave of uncertainty, did he like Lucy more than a friend? And if he did how does one go around moving from 'friends' to a 'boyfriend'?

Bet theirs a book about it.

Natsu snorted quietly, as if he'd read it if their was.

But seriously, what kind of relationship did he want with Lucy?

The possibilities seemed so _expansive. _

"Yo! Numb nuts, Lucy's keys!" Gray snapped, holding his hand out commandingly for Lucy's house keys.

Natsu was so preoccupied in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed his arrival at Lucy's apartment.

His attitude so subdued in fact he hadn't even noticed Gray had insulted him, Natsu yanked at the chain on Lucy's hip, freeing her handful of Celestial keys and other various ones.

He tossed them flippantly at the ice mage, his brain sluggishly fixating back into focus.

Gray mumbled something about 'how the hell does Lucy know what key to grab' whilst shoving multiple keys into the lock before it opened.

Gray pushed the door open stomping quickly up the stairs to Lucy's apartment, Natsu in tow.

Gray jammed another key into the lock opening the door to Lucy's apartment, the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples hit Natsu's nose.

Wobbling unsteadily Natsu hurriedly rushed over to Lucy's bed, placing Lucy down gently, then pulling her pink comforter over her exposed legs.

Gray made a quick dash for the bathroom, undoubtedly having to relinquish his bowels. Natsu snickered to himself as he heard Gray let out an audible sigh of relief.

Natsu flopped on Lucy's slightly scorched couch, the velvet smelt like apples and cinnamon, just like Lucy's air freshener.

Natsu though it was stupid to drown out her own natural scent which was tantalizing in in itself.

Groaning Natsu grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face into it, _what the hell was wrong with him?_

Lucy was nakama. Strictly. He had always kept their relationship simple, comfortable, safe but now he was unsure.

Something hot and sultry feeling spread like a wild fire in his stomach, knotting it uncomfortably. A lighting bolt of danger and excitement shot through him, the image of his hands running along Lucy's soft ribs, being _allowed _to do _all _sorts of things.

Natsu shuddered inwardly as steamy scenes of him doing things to Lucy that would make grown men blush in embarrassment.

The hot liquid mass in his gut grew, smothering his insides in smouldering lava, heat pumped through his veins.

Natsu sat upright, sweat pouring down the back of his neck, he rubbed his sticky skin. Hand grabbed at his regrettably pink hair, tugging on his uncontrollable spikes.

"Oi flamebrain! There is some Advil, I used most of them but their might be one or two left." Gray spoke, disrupting Natsu from the sticky mass in his stomach.

Gray was leaning against the bathroom's door frame, a pink fluffy towel wrapped around his head, much like a turban and Lucy's tooth brush in his mouth.

Natsu winced at the idea of Lucy reusing her tooth brush in which Gray was using but tried to ignore it.

"No thanks icicle, I'm just going to go to sleep." Natsu muttered, burying his face in Lucy's cushions again.

When in doubt, sleep it out. That's Natsu's views on problems. He was sure when he had more brain cells in his head he would be able to sort this Lucy matter out.

But before Natsu could accept that (if these problems were still occurring) in the morning he was sure to be able to deal with them better he was awoken by a _very _painful kick to the ribs.

With a shocked howl Natsu rocketed upwards, falling ungracefully onto the plush carpet in the process, clutching his surely bruised side.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Natsu hollered, eyes blurring as they tried to focus on a particular ice mage.

Gray had vacated Natsu's previous position on the couch and was sprawling out quite at ease.

"Hmm?" Gray murmured, clearly uninterested in Natsu's problems.

Jumping to his feet, fists flaming Natsu towered over the now cozy looking ice alchemist.

"What the HELL was that for?" He growled, lip curling in disdain.

Snuggling his face into one of Lucy's fluffy green pillows Gray cracked open a eye lazily.

"You sleep with Luce all the time, it's only logical you share her bed, either that or sleep on the floor." Gray turned away from the dragonslayer, burying his nose into the back of the couch.

That _awful _but dangerously tempting feeling pulsated through Natsu's blood, but he calmed his raging heart beat.

It couldn't be that bad could it?

I mean, he should be drunk enough to just hit the pillow and fall asleep, no _hot _passionate images of Lucy naked.

Right?

The ice mage below him was already snoring contently, a small smirk engraved in his lips.

Something in that smirk made Natsu want to grab him by the towel (yeah that thing was still wrapped around his head) and shake him silly.

But for right now Natsu was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep off all this drunken insanity.

So dragging his feet Natsu made his way over to Lucy's bed, the blonde's thick eyelashes left black crescents on her pale cheeks, and once again the feeling splurged in Natsu's stomach.

Gulping thickly Natsu tentatively pulled back the blankets, preparing to crawl into next to the content blonde.

Easing himself into bed Natsu took extra care to _not _touch Lucy, with the way his brain had been malfunctioning he couldn't trust himself.

Natsu pulled the comforter back over him nervously, his heart racing in his chest.

Natsu sat there stiffly, the darkness of Lucy's room swallowing his heart beat. His fingers itched, his muscles ached with restraint, Natsu stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at the girl beside him. The continuous bubbling in his gut seemed to be boiling over, hot bubbles of desire pulsating through his body.

Natsu tried to calm himself with calculated breathing, also trying to convince himself that this overpowering _lust _was just the alcohol speaking.

Wait. How did that saying go again?

Drunken thoughts are sober words . . .? No.

Drunken words are sober thoughts.

There we go.

Did that mean that in his staggering drunkenness his feelings for Lucy were beginning to surface?

Natsu adverted his eyes from the ceiling to the blonde now snuggled against his side.

Her blonde hair glimmered enchantingly in the dim light of a waning dawn, a small content smile on her face, her heat source was so comfortable.

Natsu couldn't help but then a large grin stretch across his face, he reached his left hand out to tuck a misplaced piece of hair behind her ear before he hesitated.

If he did this did that mean he had succumbed himself to liking one of his nakama more than a friend?

Lucy suddenly snuggled her nose closer into his rib cage, murmuring dreamily in her sleep.

Right then Natsu realized he didn't care.

Ever so carefully he reached his hand out, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blonde, gently his fingers brushed her cheek bone, this went unnoticed, holding his breath Natsu ever so carefully tucked the strand of velvety blonde hair behind her ear.

This coaxed a small moan, small and quiet, Natsu stilled feeling as if he was a criminal caught at a crime scene.

"Naaatsssu?" A small voice asked lightly, sleepy eyes cracking open.

Natsu felt his blood surge to his brain, he had been caught red handed! Eyes as wide as saucers Natsu could do little more than breathe and gape at the awakening blonde.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"M-merr -nee, d-drunk d-drin-k." Natsu blathered unintelligibly, a wave of heat washing over the entire of his body.

Lucy blinked at him, slightly annoyed.

"You must be hammered you can't even talk." She giggled girlishly, behind a pillow, eyes twinkling.

Natsu felt as if a iron clad hand had just grabbed his poor unsuspecting heart and squeezed it senseless.

"Merrkryyiu." Natsu tried again to talk with minimal success.

Laughing coyly Lucy rolled her eyes, obviously amused at Natsu's failure at speech.

"My head feels as if a million construction workers are hammering away inside." Lucy grumbled, rubbing her pounding head.

Natsu didn't answer, knowing he couldn't.

Sighing Lucy turned slightly to look out the window, her face flushing red.

Natsu perked up. Was he not the only one feeling these uncontrollable _lustful _feelings? Was Lucy visibly sweating in his presence. A boy could only hope.

Tapping her on the shoulder, trying to retain his excitement Natsu asked.

"What's wrong Luce? Your face just got all red."

Lucy flushed deeper, hiding her eyes cowardly, Natsu's heart rose.

"I-I just realized I lost the competition meaning I have to go to the guild naked for a whole day."

The worlds came crashing down on Natsu like the weight of the entire universe rested upon his head.

Lucy. Naked. Everyone. Seeing. Her. Naked.

A whirlwind of emotions hit Natsu all at once, first he was angry, angry that Lucy had lost, what had been thinking making such a provocative wager? Then he was jealous, he felt as if he just wanted to hide her behind him, not allowing anyone's eyes to bestow her beauty. The overwhelming feeling of jealousy made him want to shake her senseless, until she understood that she can't take flaunting her body so lightly.

Lucy looked up at Natsu skeptically, he's eyes had that look they only sometimes got when he was in deep thought, his pupils dilated and lip twitching with seeming irritation exposing his sharp canines.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, sitting up and leaning towards the dragonslayer, brows furrowed.

Natsu's thoughts slowly diminished in his eyes, the burning jealousy tearing apart his stomach.

Lucy's face was inches from his own, her beautiful features creased with worry.

Her plump lips jutted out slightly, Natsu's eyes wavered, his heart skipping a beat.

All he had to do was close the gap. It was that simple.

Natsu felt his blood surge violently through his veins, he unceremoniously slammed his lips against Lucy's.

He heard her 'yelp' in surprise against his lips, her hot breath brushing across his lips sensually. He expected her to tear away, them punch him hard in the face and demand an explanation but she didn't.

She kissed him back. Her lips playing along his like a secret melody, her hands making their way up to the back of his neck so she could press herself against him more so.

Natsu's eyes bulged as she kissed him back with the same ferocity and fire that had surged through his blood.

An overwhelming sense of joy washed over the boy, he grinned against Lucy's lips. He couldn't help it, what can you do when everything you want has just come true?

Smirking also, Lucy cracked open her eyes, half lidded and passionate and warm.

Natsu kissed the end of her nose, hands resting on her slender waist lovingly.

"You wanna do that again?" Lucy asked heavily, a happy smirk playing upon her now swollen lips.

Natsu grinned cheekily, fingers playing in her blonde locks.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_~The Next Day~_

"N-Natsu, I-I feel so self conscious." Lucy stuttered, hiding behind Natsu embarrassed.

Natsu and Lucy were standing in front of the guild, Natsu examining the guild doors testily, Gray was still passed out at Lucy's apartment.

"If those bastards even _look _at you I swear we'll be eating roasted guild member for weeks." Natsu growled protectively, shoving the naked Lucy behind his back more so.

Lucy gulped at the intense sound in his tone, his onyx eyes hard.

"I-it couldn't be that bad could it?" Lucy asked, flushed crimson, Natsu was looking at her naked.

Natsu huffed angrily, trying his best to _not _show the blush that coated his cheeks.

It was a plain out conspiracy that other people could see Lucy like this.

Lucy covered her chest pathetically with her hands, her breasts being so large that she couldn't cover more than her nipples.

Natsu had told her she _was not _going in there without panties so she was wearing a cute pair of polka dotted booty cuts.

"I-it's now or never." Lucy said shakily, steeling herself for utter chaos.

Natsu had to mentally beat himself not to reach out grab her waist and take her away from these horrid perverts.

"Luce, one thing before you go." Natsu muttered, blushing as Lucy turned her perky breasts jumping in her movement.

"Yes?" She asked nervously, brown eyes questioning.

Natsu pounced on her, grabbing her lips, kissing them feverishly, before releasing her and frowning.

Lucy blinked in shock, she wasn't expecting that.

"B-be careful." Natsu muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lucy smiled gently, taking his hand by surprise, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry dummy, I'll always come back to you." She whispered in his ear.

Natsu swallowed thickly, words ceasing, he nodded stiffly.

Giving him a small wink Lucy opened the door, closing it behind her naked figure.

. . .

Silence.

Natsu jumped as the whole guild broke out into screams of either pure sexual ecstasy or fright. Within seconds Lucy had pulled the door open, face a shock of red, slamming the door behind her quickly.

The flames of moe are killers.

"W-what happened?" Natsu asked, taken aback.

Lucy shook uncontrollably, shaking her head.

"Don't ask, just kiss me." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Grinning Natsu complied, his warm lips meeting hers with a sparkly connection.

"That's something I can do with pleasure ma'am."

**The end. Did you like it? Want me to write more like it? If so please let me know. Thanks for reading and such, review and favourite and such.**

**Live the dream people. **


End file.
